Phased array antenna panels with large numbers of antennas and front end chips integrated on a single board are being developed in view of higher wireless communication frequencies being used between a satellite transmitter and a wireless receiver, and also more recently in view of higher frequencies used in the evolving 5G wireless communications (5th generation mobile networks or 5th generation wireless systems). Phased array antenna panels are capable of beamforming by phase shifting and amplitude control techniques, and without physically changing direction or orientation of the phased array antenna panels, and without a need for mechanical parts to effect such changes in direction or orientation.
Receiving adequate power is critical in establishing reliable wireless communications. Power received by a phased array antenna panel can be increased by proper beamforming and also by increasing the area of the array and the number of antennas residing in the array. However, due to space limitations, this approach can be impractical. Thus, there is a need in the art to increase power received by a wireless receiver employing a phased array antenna panel without increasing the size of the phased array antennal panel.